New Guy
by sukar17
Summary: Kol can't deal with the loss of Davina and decides to move back to the place of his birth... Mystic Falls. There he tries to forget about everything. But his life gets very complicated when he wakes up near Rubert Gilbert. Elena's and Jeremy's younger brother. Will he take the chance in love? or is he scared of some how getting hurt.
1. chapter 1

Kols POV

It's been 3 weeks since Davina died and it still hurts. It just hurts so bad, knowing that I'll never be able to say i love you to her face , or kiss her warm lips and i just can't deal with it. I never felt this way before ever in the thousand years I've been alive on this Earth. I've been stabbed and betrayed by my own family but that is nothing compared to now ... now is so different then i lost my family and i was honestly okay with it, but now i lost the love of my life and that pain is so much worse and everytime i forget cause im drunk, i get sober and I think of her, her beautiful face and that long brown hair and that touch - her touch oh...her touch was just amazing and being a vampire I feel stronger so her touch was my medicine when i was down or sad...and then there's her smile that god damn simle it could light up the world but importantly light up my heart that's all she ever did and its because of her that I wanted to change because being a better man , vampire, ... person was worth it beacuse it made her happy i had a reason to be the better man it was all for her and now shes gone. 6 feet underground with no heartbeat. And im alive, im alone. I have no friends I have no family. The only person that i had was Davina and my own sister killed her what a family i have huh. Im sick if feeling so sad and depressed. All i do is think that i could of saved her and we'd live and love each other but what good is it now. She's dead. All of New Orleans reminds me of her. Everywhere i look i see her. And the best part is my family thinks we're ok like really you killed my girlfriend and you think we're ok. They just keep bugging me. I really need to get out of town i need to forget im a mikaelson. i need to forget about New Orleans i ...need...to forget.. about... Davina.


	2. 2

Ruberts POV

Is this how feeling hurt and betrayed feels like. Because if it dose then im hurt and i was betrayed. I thought he loved me but obviously not when he banged my best friend. I gave him the best years of his life and he repays me like this how fucked up dont you think. I really don't have time to deal with this type of shit when there's a crazy vampire Hunter on the losse ready to kill every one i love. But im 17 in high school well on and off but still this type of stuff bothers me but as Damon says nothing is more important than killing the enemy. But I have such bad luck with love. everytime i fall in love i get hurt. Its like a curse. I'm tried of feeling lonely I want someone i can spend my life with . Who'll say i love you..and really mean it. I want someone who's not tired of my lips and my touch and my heart. You know i always used to get angry when Elena, Bonnie and Caroline told me i fall in love easly. But i guess I should have listened to every fucking word. But thats the past were in the present there's more important stuff happening that i need to deal with being im the witch since Bonnie became the link to the other side a couple of years ago. I need to mend this broken heart and carry on like always. You know what they say to get over someone you need to get under someone. Guess I'll keep my eyes open while I'm on a killing spree. I really want it, I don't want to be fuckin lonely all the time it's not fun. Every day I'm risking my life Killing, and it would be so fuckin awesome if I came home and someone was there ready to hug and and kiss me but I'll have to wait...again.


	3. 3

Kols POV

I've been thinking since the thought that crossed my mind last night about me leaving New Orleans. Where would I go? Mystic Falls. Yeah Mystic Falls i have no Responsibility's. I can easily easily forget about everything cause that's what's best for me. Being here is just not good for me at all. But mystic falls will surley rise up unwanted memories... I have a lot to think about. There are so many things rushing through my mind , that I didn't even think about how I'll be welcome by certain local citizens who may be holding a grudge against me. Like I wasn't even that bad. I may have a hard time settling in but I ready I hope that bar stool is ready for my ass. I decided I'm leaving toady so I need to get ready. But even after what they did to me I can't leave without saying goodbye to them especially Hope I'll miss her the most. So I wrote a letter cause I won't be able to talk to them and I won't for a long time.

Dear family,

I hope you understand why I'm writing a letter and not face to face. It will take time loads of time for me to forgive all of you especially Freya. And for that I have to leave I need to forget about everything that happened with Davina and with you guys I'm going to Mystic falls that's the best place for me.

Klaus, brother you have betrayed me so many times over the years but I officially forgive you. I love you big brother.

Elijah, you my brother have always stood by me thank you. I love you too.

Rebekah, my dear sister you have been with me for ever pun intended you out of everyone you have always loved me with you the always and forever has really counted.

Hayley, dear Hayley take good care of Hope and my siblings.

Hope,my miracle child I'll miss you the moist and not seeing you grow up will be the hardest but you know I love you and maybe in a Kolple of years you can teach me spell's.

Always and Forever

Kol


End file.
